Comment j'ai épousé un abruti
by Calcidoine
Summary: "Je me suis mariée avec mon homme parce qu'il n'est pas compliqué. Ce n'est pas vraiment une raison, me direz vous. C'est vrai que formulé comme ça, ça parait assez étrange, pour ne pas dire complètement idiot." / Les pensées très profondes de l'Enfant de Dragon / OS


Skyrim appartient à Bethesda. Lydia et Farkas aussi. Quant à moi... Je crois que je m'appartiens encore, bien que je n'en sois plus très sûre...

Bonne lecture à vous :)

* * *

Je me suis mariée avec mon homme parce qu'il n'est pas compliqué. Ce n'est pas vraiment une raison, me direz vous. C'est vrai que formulé comme ça, ça parait assez étrange, pour ne pas dire complètement idiot.

Evidemment, je pourrais vous dire que mon mari est grand, fort, beau et généreux. Il l'est. D'ailleurs c'est ce qu'on remarque en premier chez lui : son physique de géant et son cœur en or.

Mais –il y a toujours un "mais" – Farkas n'est pas un homme intelligent. Son frère jumeau, si. Mais je dois vous avouer, le beauf, il sait vous prendre la tête comme personne. Des fois, je fais des détours rien que pour ne pas le croiser. Il me file de ces maux de tête, je vous jure, ça ne devrait pas être permis. Vous ne le répéterez pas à mon mari, je vous fais confiance ?

Mais je m'égare. Pourquoi, disais-je donc, me suis-je mariée avec Farkas ?

Pour que vous compreniez, faisons un saut dans le temps.

.

A la base, j'étais étudiante au Synode. Le quoi ? Le Synode, ou tout simplement la plus grande guilde de mages du pays.

Par un hasard… hasardeux (désolée, je ne peux pas mieux dire), je me suis retrouvée dans la même promo que cet abruti de X (que je ne nommerai point pour des raisons de sécurité). Vous me voyez venir, je suppose ? X, m'aimant un peu plus que de raison, s'est pris un gros râteau car personnellement, je le trouve très laid. Après ça, X s'est vengé en me faisant porter le chapeau pour l'une de ses expériences interdites. Du coup, on m'a fichue à la porte, à grands coups de pompes dans le derrière. Encore mieux : X m'a aussi grillée auprès du Collège des Murmures, la guilde rivale. Comment il a réussi ? Aucune idée. Toujours est-il que je me suis retrouvée d'un coup sans travail et sans amis.

Mais vous savez, la magie, c'est mon pain quotidien. Je ne sais faire que ça. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai décidé de me rendre ici, en Bordeciel, afin de postuler à l'Académie des mages de Fordhiver.

Sauf que, lorsqu'on a la poisse, on l'a jusqu'au bout : je n'ai à ce jour toujours pas réussi à mettre un orteil dans cette foutue ville. Dès mon arrivée dans la province, le sort s'est acharné sur moi. J'avais à peine passé la frontière que Oh ! surprise ! Une embuscade !

Bin voyons… Et pourquoi pas des dragons ?

C'est ce que j'ai dit au blond ligoté à côté de moi dans le chariot. Un chouette type. Heureusement qu'il était là, sans lui, je ne m'en serais jamais tirée. Mais attendez, je crois que je vais trop vite.

Donc on se retrouve ligoté dans des chariots. Puis on se fait condamner au billot. Pourquoi ? On ne le saura jamais. Encore un miracle de l'administration, je suppose.

Et au moment où je vais me faire écourter d'une tête, qui c'est que vla ? Vous avez deviné : le dragoooon !

Du coup, je me suis sentie c**. J'aurais dû fermer mon clapet. Je l'ai dit au blond pendant qu'il me libérait de mes entraves, ça l'a fait rigoler. Je me demande bien ce qu'il est devenu, ce gars.

Bref, on a quand même réussi à s'échapper (ne me demandez pas comment).

Après… on passe carrément de l'improbable à l'extraordinaire, si vous voulez mon avis.

Je vous résume ça en cinq mots comme en mille : je suis l'Enfant de Dragon.

Cékoissa ?

C'est un truc qui peut vous envoyer rôtir en Oblivion en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire Fus !

Quand le jarl de la ville a appris ça, il ne se tenait plus de joie. Pour un peu, il me pleurait dans les bras. Ca ne l'a pas empêché de m'affubler d'une huscarle. Encore un mot barbare pour le neophyte. Je compatis à votre douleur. Moi aussi, j'ai connu ça !

Si vous voulez, le huscarl, c'est un peu comme le croisement entre un garde du corps et une bonne sœur. Ca veut toujours vous sauver les miches et ça vous fait la leçon dès que vous ne vous tenez pas correctement à table.

Donc, j'ai hérité d'une huscarle. Lydia, pour être précise.

Et Lydia je me suis farcie, par monts et par vaux, qu'il neige, qu'il pleuve ou qu'il vente.

Ne vous méprenez pas, je l'aime bien, cette fille. Mais il arrive quand même un moment où j'ai envie de dire : J'AI DEJA UNE MERE, M**** ALORS !

La Lydia, elle a un peu un balais dans le… euh, elle est un peu coincée. Je ne peux pas dire deux mots de travers sans me prendre une avoinée. Sauf qu'à force de passer mes journées à obéir bien gentiment à des ordres du style : Vas te faire tuer, ou pire, vas me chercher ma chaussette dans la grotte infestée de mort-vivants… Bah je craque.

Oui, je craque.

Moi, l'Enfant de Dragon, le Dovahkiin de légende, Ysmir, a.k.a. Dragon du Nord, Fléau d'Alduin le Dévoreur de Monde (ça fait beaucoup de titres avec de grosses majuscules, vous avez remarqué !) , je craque. C'est pas une vie ça, de se taper le pays en long, en large et en travers pour ramener la corne de brume de quatre petits vieux.

Bon, passons.

Une fois mon devoir accompli, au prix de mille souffrances, brûlures et fayots à tous les repas, j'ai renvoyé ma chère huscarle dans ses pénates, à faire du gardiennage pour mon chien Vigilance. Sérieux comme nom pour un toutou. Un peu coincé, même. Devinez qui le lui a donné (et dire que c'est MON chien...)

Une fois Lydia hors de vue, j'ai ressenti comme un soulagement, mes amis ! Libre comme un ptit oiseau, j'étais !

Du moins, au début.

Parce que finalement, c'est assez chiant de se balader seule dans Bordeciel. C'est super beau, mais c'est super chiant.

Et bah, au moment où je commençais à réfléchir au moyen de récupérer Lydia sans passer pour une truffe, la chance m'a enfin rattrapée ! Au fond d'une grotte dont je ne me rappelle même plus le nom.

Je me suis retrouvée à taper du brigand de concert avec une énorme brute aux cheveux hirsutes, avec des bras gros comme mes cuisses, pas le genre qu'on a envie d'énerver, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Farkas, oui, bravo, vous suivez !

Il a tout dégommé et il m'a laissé looter tous ces braves gens – j'aime looter… je dois être un peu kleptomane. On s'est entre-congratulé (non, ce n'est pas un truc porno), puis il m'a invité à boire une bière à la taverne.

Ca s'est fini en méga cuite, mais pas au lit. N'oublions pas que Lydia m'a bien conditionnée.

Enfin, après ça, Farkas m'a fait rentrer au sein de sa guilde, les Compagnons. Ils ont un peu fait la gueule, surtout son frère, mais bon, lui, c'est son état naturel.

Vous allez me dire, pour une mage, c'est un peu curieux de se joindre à une compagnie de guerriers.

Certes.

Là, je cherche une raison autre que mon mari, mais je n'en vois pas. Mea culpa, j'ai la chair faible.

En tout cas, je ne regrette pas. Maintenant, quand je pars à l'aventure, j'ai un garde du corps pas chiant avec moi. Je peux lécher mon assiette (de fayots, maudits aubergistes), et péter ensuite dans les couvertures (toujours les fayots, hé oui). Mon gentil mari, au lieu de tirer une tronche de six pieds de long, il pète avec moi et on se bidonne comme deux c***.

Hé ouais, Farkas et moi, on est pareil : complètement abruti !


End file.
